


The Squeaky Wheel

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild angst. Thanks, as always, to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for her support and help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Squeaky Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Mild angst. Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her support and help.

**Title:** The Squeaky Wheel  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Other characters:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** End  
 **Author's Notes:** Mild angst. Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her support and help.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Squeaky Wheel

~

Harry finished his drink and stretched, wondering what Draco was doing. He'd not seemed impressed with the room, and the last Harry'd seen him he'd been intent on complaining to the management.

_What a prat!_ Here they were, in a gorgeous resort, the war over, and he was whingeing.

Still, Harry supposed he’d been lucky Draco agreed to a beach holiday in the first place. _Perhaps I just need to take Draco for a walk and a snog on the beach. That’ll put him in a better mood..._

But when he returned, Harry was stunned by the sight before him.

~

“What are you doing?” Harry blurted.

Draco never faltered. “Packing.”

Clothing marched in an orderly fashion, settling into the trunk.

“You're leaving?” Harry’s heart sank. “I thought you liked this idea.”

Draco shrugged. “I did, but this room is unacceptable.”

“So that's it? You’re leaving me because of the room?”

Draco blinked. A shirt dropped out of the air. “What? I'm packing our stuff because they upgraded us,” he corrected, eyes softening as Harry sagged in relief. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

As Harry helped Draco pack, he smiled. Not an end, a beginning.

~


End file.
